chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Scouter/@comment-188.193.165.240-20160427162818
why does it crash? ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Oops. Time: 27.04.16 18:24 Description: Error loading dungeon from missing folder: C:\Users\Arianus\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\Chocolate\snowCastles java.lang.NullPointerException: Error loading dungeon from missing folder: C:\Users\Arianus\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\Chocolate\snowCastles at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderHelper.getRandomNBTMap(BuilderHelper.java:498) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderTemplateSurface.generate(BuilderTemplateSurface.java:46) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateBigDungeon(WorldGeneratorNew.java:150) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateSurface(WorldGeneratorNew.java:100) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generate(WorldGeneratorNew.java:62) at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.generateWorld(GameRegistry.java:112) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73153_a(ChunkProviderServer.java:280) at net.minecraft.world.chunk.Chunk.func_76624_a(Chunk.java:1050) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.originalLoadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:190) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.loadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:131) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73158_c(ChunkProviderServer.java:101) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73154_d(ChunkProviderServer.java:199) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72964_e(World.java:419) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_147439_a(World.java:345) at net.minecraft.block.BlockGrass.func_149674_a(BlockGrass.java:57) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_147456_g(WorldServer.java:391) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72835_b(WorldServer.java:183) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:625) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:547) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:111) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:427) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer$2.run(MinecraftServer.java:685) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderHelper.getRandomNBTMap(BuilderHelper.java:498) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderTemplateSurface.generate(BuilderTemplateSurface.java:46) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateBigDungeon(WorldGeneratorNew.java:150) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateSurface(WorldGeneratorNew.java:100) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generate(WorldGeneratorNew.java:62) at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.generateWorld(GameRegistry.java:112) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73153_a(ChunkProviderServer.java:280) at net.minecraft.world.chunk.Chunk.func_76624_a(Chunk.java:1050) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.originalLoadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:190) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.loadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:131) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73158_c(ChunkProviderServer.java:101) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73154_d(ChunkProviderServer.java:199) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72964_e(World.java:419) -- Requested block coordinates -- Details: Found chunk: true Location: World: (-476,82,16), Chunk: (at 4,5,0 in -30,1; contains blocks -480,0,16 to -465,255,31), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.world.World.func_147439_a(World.java:345) at net.minecraft.block.BlockGrass.func_149674_a(BlockGrass.java:57) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_147456_g(WorldServer.java:391) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72835_b(WorldServer.java:183) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: Choco Quest All players: 1 total; [EntityPlayerMPl='Choco Quest', x=-501,44, y=87,42, z=-115,50] Chunk stats: ServerChunkCache: 615 Drop: 0 Level seed: -2726872862494434768 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: true Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-188,64,-100), Chunk: (at 4,4,12 in -12,-7; contains blocks -192,0,-112 to -177,255,-97), Region: (-1,-1; contains chunks -32,-32 to -1,-1, blocks -512,0,-512 to -1,255,-1) Level time: 57104 game time, 23050 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x04ABD - Anvil Level weather: Rain time: 48487 (now: false), thunder time: 68743 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: true Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:625) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:547) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:111) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:427) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer$2.run(MinecraftServer.java:685) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 10 (amd64) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_25, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 206230808 bytes (196 MB) / 488693760 bytes (466 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1566 21 mods loaded, 20 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1566-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1566} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1566-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA CodeChickenCore{1.0.4.29} Core (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA NotEnoughItems{1.0.3.74} Enough Items (Not-Enough-Items-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA se{0.4.1} Enchants (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA chocolateQuest{1.0} Quest (chocolateQuest-1.7.10-1.0(1).jar) UCHIJAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.0} Indicators (Damage-Indicators-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA eplus{3.0.2-d} Plus (Enchanting-Plus-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA TwilightForest{2.3.7} Twilight Forest (twilightforest-1.7.10-2.3.7.jar) UCHIJAAAA XaeroMinimap{1.6.9.3} Minimap (xaeros_minimap_v1.6.9.3_Forge_1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Baubles{1.0.1.10} Baubles (Baubles-1.7.10-1.0.1.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA ForgeMultipart{1.2.0.345} Multipart (ForgeMultipart-1.7.10-1.2.0.345-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAA McMultipart{1.2.0.345} Multipart Plugin (ForgeMultipart-1.7.10-1.2.0.345-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAA ForgeRelocation{0.0.1.3} ForgeRelocation (ForgeRelocation-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA MCFrames{1.0} MCFrames (ForgeRelocation-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA RelocationFMP{0.0.1.2} RelocationFMP (ForgeRelocationFMP-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA libsandstone{1.0.0} libsandstone (LibSandstone-1.0.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA MrTJPCoreMod{1.1.0.27} MrTJPCore (MrTJPCore-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA ForgeMicroblock{1.2.0.345} Microblocks (ForgeMultipart-1.7.10-1.2.0.345-universal.jar) UD XRay{v9.0} XRay (minecraft.jar) GL info: ~~ERROR~~ RuntimeException: No OpenGL context found in the current thread. Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Player Count: 1 / 8; [EntityPlayerMPl='Choco Quest', x=-501,44, y=87,42, z=-115,50] Type: Integrated Server (map_client.txt) Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge'